Sin Returns
by Honey Kitten
Summary: R/T. Sin is back, and the characters have to fight him again, but it's not as easy as it seems.
1. A Love Story

Rikku smiled as Tidus walked into the room. He grinned back at her, and threw his arm around her as he sat down. She shrieked and pushed him away.  
  
"You're all wet, you jerk!" Rikku giggled.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Tidus laughed a…well, he laughed a Tidus laugh. "That's what happens when you play Blitzball!"  
  
Rikku giggled, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "That's for winning!" She smiled, and looked thoughtful for a moment. "And this-" her smile grew wider, and she slugged him- "is for getting me wet!"  
  
Rikku jumped up and started running out of the room, but Tidus easily caught her.  
  
"Hey! You little-" Tidus trailed off as he caught Rikku in his arms. She struggled a little, but he was obviously not letting her go, so she stopped.  
  
"Well, now you've got me completely soaked!" Rikku stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Yep! …Are you gonna beat me up if I let you go?" Tidus asked teasingly, with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Rikku playfully glared at him. "As a matter of fact, I am!" She grinned and wiggled out of his arms.  
  
"Hey! Get back here!" Tidus laughed as he wrapped her in his arms again. Rikku started to protest, but he interrupted her with a kiss. She smiled up at him.  
  
"You big jerk. You ruined the mood." Tidus shrugged and smiled, and leaned down for another kiss.  
  
Rikku sighed and shook her head. "You big jerk…" A smile tugged at her lips. Tidus grinned at her. She started to giggle, and he did too. Before long, they were both bean over, laughing their heads off.  
  
  
  
Later that night, Rikku sat at home, thinking hard. Tidus was due back from his signing any minute. She glanced up, looking pensive, as the door opened and closed.  
  
"Hello!" Tidus called. "Anybody home?"  
  
Rikku giggled and got up to greet him. "I'm here!" she said, flinging herself into his arms. Tidus returned her embrace and kissed her hair. They both sat down.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Rikku said, sounding slightly pre-occupied.  
  
"Ah. You know. So-so."  
  
Rikku grinned and shook her head. "You know you love it."  
  
"Hey, can a guy help it? I mean, all those pretty girls…" he grinned at her.  
  
Rikku pretended to look shocked and punched him playfully.  
  
"Oh course, I don't even notice them at all, since I have you."  
  
"Nice save." Rikku smiled.  
  
Tidus laughed. "I thought so too!" He threw his arms behind his head and put his feet up. "So, what'd you do while I was gone?"  
  
Rikku shrugged. "Not much. Just thinking."  
  
"Bout what?"  
  
"Mmm. You know. Just stuff."  
  
"You were thinking about the Al Bhed?" Tidus sat up and looked at her with concern in his eyes.  
  
"Yah. I miss them sometimes, you know."  
  
"But why'd you leave them in the first place, Rikku?"  
  
Rikku rolled her eyes and muttered something in Al Bhed. She shook her head and chuckled.  
  
"You should know that. I left them for you."  
  
Tidus smiled and drew her close. "And that's why I'll always be here for you."  
  
Rikku snuggled closer and the two fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
  
  
The sun was shining bright when she woke up. Strange how, on this beautiful day, they would receive such horrible news. It just didn't seem right.  
  
Rikku stretched and yawned, muscles tense from sleeping on the couch. She groaned. "Shouldn't have done that," she muttered. Rikku then looked at Tidus, who was still sleeping. She smiled. Some of his hair had fallen over his eye, and she brushed it away gently. She got up quietly and snuck into her room.  
  
Pulling a light blue sun-dress out of the closet, Rikku stripped out of the clothes she had on and changed into it.  
  
She had just brushed her hair and was pulling it back when Tidus walked in. He'd apparently just rolled off the couch and came over, as his blonde hair was jutting our at odd angles, and his clothes were wrinkled. Rikku grinned.  
  
"Hey, sleepyhead," she teased.  
  
"Who? Me?" Tidus grinned. And scratched his head.  
  
Rikku giggled. "Yes, you. Now go get dressed. Wakka and Lulu are coming over, remember?"  
  
"Oh, ya! I'm gunna go get dressed!" he called over his shoulder as he headed towards his room.  
  
Rikku rolled her eyes and finished with her hair. She checked her reflection in the mirror. Satisfied with what she saw, Rikku headed back to the living room. She picked up a magazine and started reading it as she waited for Lulu and Wakka to arrive. Tidus hadn't come out yet when the doorbell rang. And rang again. And again.  
  
"I'm coming!" Rikku called as the doorbell kept ringing. She opened the door to see Wakka trying to pull Chappu away from the doorbell. She heard him saying, "Chappu, stop that," as he put his arms around the wriggling child and pulled him back. Rikku smiled brightly.  
  
"Hi, guys!" she said. "Like my doorbell, do you, Chappu?" She reached down and tousled the boy's hair. He batted her hands away and she giggled. Lulu stood a little off to the side, holding a baby. Rikku had never seen the baby, who was named Verdu, but Lulu and Wakka had written to her and Tidus about her. And Chappu, too, of course, who had been named after Wakka's brother. She'd only seen Chappu once before, and he was only a toddler then. He was much bigger now, at 5. "Must take after his dad," she mused. Lulu shifted the baby in her arms, and Rikku realized she'd been staring.  
  
"Oh! Come in!" she said, moving aside. Wakka ushered Chappu in and Lulu trailed behind him with Verda. "Make yourselves comfortable!" she called as she closed the door.  
  
Rikku turned and walked towards them, wondering briefly where Tidus was. Instead of Wakka's usual big grin, he looked rather solemn. She rushed up and hugged him, and Lulu too.  
  
"So, how have you guys been? What's new?" Rikku asked with a smile. Her smile faded as she saw the pained look on Wakka's face. "Wassa matter?"  
  
"Uh, maybe we should wait for Tidus, ya know," Wakka replied awkwardly.  
  
"Did somebody call me?" Tidus said, walking into the room. "Wakka!" he said, slapping his friend on the back. "Hey, Chappu," Tidus grinned at the boy, who was walking around the room, inspecting things.  
  
"And what of me?" Lulu asked, a soft smile at her lips. Marriage and children had changed her. She looked, gentler, somehow. And very happy.  
  
Tidus' grin broadened. "Hey, Lulu. And hello, little Verda."  
  
They stood in a contented silence for a few moments, and then Lulu spoke.  
  
"Unfortunately, our visit bears unhappy news." She nudged Wakka, who looked like he'd rather be locked in a room with a few Bombs than here.  
  
"Uh, well, ya see," he paused, "Sin is back." 


	2. Onward To Besaid

They stood in complete silence for a few moments.  It was Rikku who finally  
  
spoke up.  
  
"But…how is that possible?  We killed Sin and merged with the Fayth's dream  
  
world.  It's over."  Rikku shivered, and Tidus pulled her near.  
  
"Well,"  Wakka started, "It seems that Seymour wasn't really sent.  He's been  
  
stuck inside some pre-farplane existence.  Auron- when Yuna sent him, he figured  
  
it out, and followed Seymour.  He's been keeping him at bay, but Seymour found  
  
some way to merge with Sin and come back out."  
  
"But Yunie!-"  
  
"She's alright.  Kimarhi's with her.  Auron too, now.  He was pulled back out  
  
with Seymour.  That's how we know…"  Wakka broke off.  Rikku shut her eyes, then  
  
shook her head hard.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to go after him, then!"  she said.  
  
Lulu broke in.  "It would appear that Seymour has acquired unimaginable power.  
  
We do not know what the final battle may hold."  
  
"You mean, we could…"  Rikku paused, and gulped.  "We could die?"  
  
Lulu nodded slowly.  "That is a possibility.  But I believe that you are  
  
stronger, too."  
  
"We have to try.  Yunie'll want to try,"  Rikku said, her voice barely audible.  
  
Tidus sighed and nodded slowly.  "Better for us all to be together then, I  
  
guess.  When do we leave?"  
  
Wakka shifted uncomfortably.  "Well, ya know, I think me and Lulu are out this  
  
time.  I wanna help, ya know, but little Chappu, and Verda…"  he trailed off.  
  
Tidus looked embarrassed, and flushed as he mumbled, "Oh, yah.  Sorry man."  
  
Rikku looked at Tidus, then at Wakka.  Both men were looking at their feet.  
  
"Well, that's ok, Wakka!"  she chimed in.  "Yunie's already been on her  
  
pilgrimage, so we'll just need to do a little planning, then from there it's  
  
cake! You won't be missing much!" She tried to keep a cheery exterior, even though the familiar feeling of dread was eating away at her stomach. She didn't want to risk loosing Yuna, her cousin, any more than anyone else, but she knew Tuna would go with or without them, and with them was better. They should be together.  
  
Wakka perked up a little. "If we can do anything to help before you go, let us know!"  
  
Lulu nodded. "I will teach you some black magic, Rikku. It will not take long."  
  
"That's a good idea." Rikku almost chocked on her words. If this was going to be as easy as they were pretending, she wouldn't need any black magic.  
  
Tidus looked up. "Do you know where O'aka is? We'll need supplies."  
  
"Yah. He's in out hometown, Besaid. Stuck with us, even after, yah," Wakka said.  
  
"Ok. That's good. Well- I guess we'll all stay here the night, then leave for Besaid in the morning." Tidus looked uncomfortable again.  
  
"No, no," Lulu said. "We have to go back. But you will join us as soon as you can. Supplies can be bought then, and I will teach Rikku spells."  
  
Rikku trembled. Tidus pulled her closer. He was disappointed that his friends couldn't stay, and deeply troubled by their news, but secretly he was glad that they couldn't, so he could spend the night alone with Rikku.  
  
Wakka spoke first. "I guess we aughta be going, then."  
  
"Ok. Don't worry. We'll meet up with you soon," Rikku said, giving him a hug.  
  
Wakka nodded. "We'll be waiting."  
  
"I wanna stay!" Chappu said suddenly, running up to them. "Their house is neat!"  
  
The group smiled. "Sorry, bud, but we have to go now. But we'll come back," Wakka said, picking Chappu up.  
  
"You sure will!" Rikku said. "And I'll even bake you brownies!"  
  
Chappu brightened at this, but Tidus groaned inwardly. Sure, she tried to cook, but, well, it was pretty much a failed attempt.  
  
Wakka smiled unknowingly. "We'll be counting on it." He turned then, carrying Chappu, Lulu with Verda following him. "See ya real soon!" he called as they left the house.  
  
Tidus and Rikku stood in silence for a few minutes, digesting what had just been said.  
  
"I-" Rikku started. She didn't know how to put her feelings into words.  
  
"I know," Tidus said. "You don't have to say it. I know."  
  
Tears trickled down Rikku's face. Tidus closed his eyes and drew her near. She trembled in his arms.  
  
"I'll protect you, just like always. You'll see Rikku. Everything will be fine, once we're all together again."  
  
The words brought her little comfort. They wouldn't ALL be together, anyway. But she snuggled closer to Tidus, feeling safe in his arms.  
  
They stood in silence to a few moments, seeking comfort in each other's love. Rikku wasn't feeling much better, but she smiled for Tidus anyway. After all, she was supposed to be the cheerful one, wasn't she? She'd had enough to be cheerful about after they beat Sin last time, and Tidus had confessed his true feelings for her. After that, she'd had everything she'd ever wanted. Until now.  
  
Rikku looked up at Tidus, eyes glistening. She grinned, and took a step back. Tidus watched her with a look of confusion. Rikku grinned wider, put one hand forward, and pushed it against Tidus' shoulder. "You're it!"  
  
Tidus watched her bouncing back and forth. He couldn't help but grin. He shook his head. "You think so, do you?" he asked, lunging forward at her.  
  
Rikku ran around the back of the sofa. Tidus leaped over it and caught her. They both collapsed on the floor in a fit of giggles.  
  
Tidus, a huge grin on his face, looked over at Rikku. She looked so beautiful, her big green eyes shinning brightly. Love shone in them. She had this strange effect on him, always able to make him laugh. Just seeing her always made him feel better.  
  
Rikku poked Tidus in the ribs. He winced a little, not out of pain, but surprise, then tickled her back. Her laugh was like an angel's voice, bringing him an intense feeling of joy and peace. They wrestled around for a little while, until they were both breathing hard.  
  
Rikku huffed in and out, watching Tidus. She felt so much love radiating from him. He made her feel so good, better than any other rush she'd had before. She watched him for a little while, watched his breathing slow back down. She threw her arms around his neck, and pulled his lips to hers. He responded immediately, hugging her back. A few moments later, Rikku rolled onto her stomach, looking at Tidus.  
  
"We should probably pack," she said, hating to spoil the mood, but knowing it had to be done. But apparently there was no worry there.  
  
"Race you there!" Tidus said, jumping up.  
  
"Hey!" Rikku rolled over and got up, tackling Tidus. "Not so fast, buddy!" she said as they both fell down. Rikku got up right away to keep going, but she felt a hand grabbing her ankle.  
  
"Two can play at that game!" Tidus grinned.  
  
Rikku grinned wider. "They sure can!" she exclaimed, wrestling her ankle out of his grip. Tidus stood halfway up, and Rikku pushed him over. She ran towards his room, hearing him say, "you'll pay for that one!"  
  
When Tidus finally got there, he found Rikku flopped down on his bed. He couldn't help but smile at the look of victory on her face.  
  
"Think you won, do you?" he asked, moving to a drawer and grabbing an armful of clothes. He winked at her, then threw the bundle on her head. She shrieked.  
  
"Tidus, you jerk!" Rikku struggled to get the clothes off of her. "You come here!" she said, getting the last shirt off of her head. He plopped down beside her, grinning like a 5-year-old who'd just won his first baseball game.  
  
"This isn't what I meant by packing." Rikku stuck her tongue out. Tidus just grinned at her innocently.  
  
"Ok, bonehead. I'm going to my room to pack. I suggest you do the same." Rikku turned and went across the hall to her room. There really wasn't much to pack- shouldn't bring anything but the necessities. She already had an overnight bag, which she grabbed, as well as an Al-Bhed first aid kit. Two extra pairs of clothes. She was just grabbing her favourite battle gear- goggles, green shirt, orange shorts- when Tidus came bursting in.  
  
"Need any help?" he asked.  
  
"No, thank you. I am a perfectly functioning person, you know. I was just finishing up." She stuck her tongue out at him again.  
  
"Ok, ok! Just asking!" Tidus put his hands up in defense. Rikku rolled her eyes.  
  
"C'mere, you big dork," she said. Tidus moved closer to her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I think you missed." Rikku giggled.  
  
"Did I?" Tidus smirked, and kissed the tip of her nose. "That better?"  
  
Rikku laughed at him. "Not quite!"  
  
"No? How about here?" he said, then kissing her ear. He had successfully kissed every inch of her face before she feel back, laughing.  
  
"Guess I got it, huh?" Tidus grinned, falling back beside her. She just grinned and shook her head. Tidus wrapped his arms around her, drawing her into his lap. He startled her by standing up, still holding her.  
  
"What are you doing?!" she shrieked. Tidus didn't say a thing, but walked over to his own room. With her still in his arms, he pulled back his bedcovers, and placed her gently under them. Crawling in beside her, he whispered, "Just wanted to have you close tonight."  
  
Rikku's heart caught in her throat. She realized this would probably be their last night alone together for awhile. Curling up, she moved closer to him, and he put his arms around her. She snuggled as closely as she could to him, then let her eyelids droop closed.  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Wrapped warmly around one another, they peacefully fell asleep.  
  
Little did either of them know how those words would soon be tested. It was the first time they'd really said it to one another, but the bonds of love had long been there. However, would they be strong enough to hold together against what was to come? 


	3. Friendly Meeting

In the morning, the sun rose slowly, as if it knew of the impending doom. Those were Rikku's exact thoughts as she stood, watching it with Tidus. "As if it doesn't want to come up, doesn't want to deal with this," she though. "Naw, that's silly…it's just a slow sunrise. That's how I feel."  
  
Tidus moved closer to her, and sighed. They'd gotten up early so they would get to Lulu and Wakka's sooner. The plan was to watch the sun rise first- something they liked to do sometimes. It was soothing, watching it- the bright reds swirling with the yellows; the yellows dancing with the vibrant oranges. There were a few purple clouds floating underneath, too, adding to the mesmerizing affect. They stood in a peaceful silence together.  
  
Tidus stood behind her and put his arms around her. He sighed again, whispering into her hair, "I wish I could freeze time here."  
  
Rikku closed her eyes as tears threatened to spill out. She didn't say anything, just breathed in Tidus' scent, wishing she could stay here forever, too.  
  
Neither of them wanted to go, but they both knew that it was time to leave. Silently, Tidus took Rikku's hand, and they started walking.  
  
It was just before noon when they arrived. They'd made good time- no unexpected encounters along the way. They'd had to sail part of the way, and after getting off the boat, they walked straight to Wakka and Lulu's. There'd be time to site-see later. Still holding Rikku's hand, Tidus approached the door. Slowly rising his hand, he knocked twice. The door opened within seconds. Wakka motioned for them to step inside. As they entered, he put a finger to his lips, and gestured backwards.  
  
"Lulu just put the baby down, you know," he said quietly.  
  
Tidus started to speak, but Rikku poked him. Pulling him outside, she beckoned for Wakka to follow. He did, and closed the door behind him. Rikku spoke up.  
  
"We don't want to wake Verda," she smiled. "For now, why don't we just go find O'aka, and we can come back in a little while?"  
  
Wakka nodded. "I'll go with you, ya? Show you where O'aka is. Just gotta tell Lulu." Wakka slipped back inside, leaving them alone. Tidus looked down at Rikku, cupping her chin with his hand and raising her face up. He watched her eyes- the eyes he loved- watched the swirling green inside them. They were almost hypnotic. He kissed her lightly just as Wakka came back out.  
  
"Ok, good to go. I- whoa! Ah, sorry 'bout that, you know," he said, blushing and turning away.  
  
Rikku giggled. "Don't be silly, Wakka," she said, a huge smile on her face. Giving him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, she said, "Let's get going, hmm?"  
  
"That's a good idea, ya. O'aka's usually in the market. We'll look for him there, ya?" Wakka nodded, and started walking towards the center of town. Tidus and Rikku followed.  
  
"Daddy, daddy!" they heard a voice call. Tidus turned around to see Chappu running towards them, arms outstretched. Wakka's face lit up at the sight of the boy. Scooping him up in his arms, he placed Chappu on his shoulders.  
  
"Mommy said I can come." His voice, although young and childish, had the air of authority obviously inherited from his mother. Wakka was very easygoing and lighthearted, rarely serious, whereas Lulu was quite solemn. "Can I Daddy, can I?" Excitement was creeping into the boy's voice, as if going along with his father was the most amazing thing in the world.  
  
Wakka chuckled. "Of course you can come, Chappu!" he said with a big smile, putting the child down and taking his hand. "C'mon then, let's go!"  
  
Rikku and Tidus both smiled at the father and son. "They're so cute!" Rikku squeaked quietly. Tidus grinned and took her hand. They walked alongside Wakka and Chappu until they reached the market. Tidus spotted O'aka right away, haggling some townspeople.  
  
"There he is," he smiled at the sight of his old friend.  
  
Rikku ran forward first, waving her hand. "O'aka!" she called.  
  
He looked up, surprised. A wide smiled broke over his face as he recognized the two. "Tidus! Rikku! Where have ye been?" He walked towards them, arms outstretched. Rikku flounced into them, hugging him tightly. Stepping back, she grinned and punched him lightly on the arm.  
  
"How ya been, O'aka?" Rikku asked.  
  
"I've been doing just fine. And what of you, my two favourite patrons?" O'aka asked, his loud voice booming as he pronounced each word distinctly.  
  
Wakka stepped in at that moment. "Two favourite patrons, yah? What about us?" he said, gesturing at Chappu.  
  
O'aka's grin widened. "Hello, Chappu. And 'ow are you today?"  
  
Chappu jumped over and tugged on O'aka's vest. "Uncle O'-a-k-a!" he said, stumbling over the words.  
  
O'aka laughed and picked the boy up. His smile was huge, and wrinkles appeared besides his eyes. "Welcome to O'aka's."  
  
Smiling at his old friend, Tidus bought 99 High Potions, 99 Phoenix Downs, 99 of each: Softs, Eye Drops, Antidotes, Holy Waters, and everything else they could possibly need.  
  
"Thank-you." O'aka smiled. "Any time you need me, I'll be there. Someone has to look after you!"  
  
Rikku smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, O'aka." He simply nodded, and, putting down Chappu, went back to his other customers. 


	4. Intimate Secrets

Later that night, Rikku, Tidus, Wakka, and Lulu were sitting around Wakka and Lulu's table. They had just eaten, and Chappu was playing with Verda in the living room. Involuntarily, Rikku yawned. She blushed deeply, and Lulu smiled.  
  
"It was my intention to teach you the magic tonight, but I see that you are worn out. Perhaps you should rest now, and we can start early tomorrow," Lulu said.  
  
Rikku sighed and nodded. "Maybe that'd be best. Can I help you with anything, first?" she asked, gesturing to the dishes.  
  
"Nawww," Wakka put in. "You're out guess, ya? We can do this."  
  
"Thank you very much," Rikku replied. "you've got him well-trained, Lulu," she teased. They all laughed.  
  
"You'll sleep in our guest house, yah? It's just out back."  
  
Rikku nodded. "We're really grateful for this, you know."  
  
Wakka took her hand, and his eyes met hers. "We only wish we could do more." Lulu was nodding and smiling sadly.  
  
"Don't be silly. You're doing plenty! No worries there." Rikku smiled. "You just stay here and keep safe, and we'll have a big party when we get back, ok?" ^_^  
  
Wakka stood up and punched the air. "You betcha! Now let me show you to the guest house." Tidus and Rikku stood and followed him out the door. It was just starting to get dark out, and a few stars twinkled in the sky. The only thing cluttering the small, well-kept yard (besides the guest house), was a child's jungle gym. It had obviously been put together with care by Wakka.  
  
"Well, here we are," Wakka said, gesturing towards the small wooden cabin. "Sleep well, yah? See you in the morning." Smiling at both of them, Wakka turned and went back towards the house, leaving Tidus and Rikku alone.  
  
"Pretty, isn't it?" Rikku said, looking up at the few stars sprinkling the early night sky.  
  
"Sure is," Tidus said, moving to stand next to her. They stood together for a few moments, simply watching the twinkling dots appearing in the sky.  
  
"Hey Tidus," Rikku said, looking up at him, eyes gleaming. "Let's go see the cabin." Tidus smiled and nodded, and together they entered the door. It was a simple place, only one room. The furnishings were kept to a bare minimum- one couch, one dresser, one medium-sized bed, and one well- worn chair. There was a small enterance for coats and shoes, as well as a small fireplace, and that was it. It brought one word to mind: cozy.  
  
Rikku stepped in first and twirled around. "I love it! It's adorable!" She grinned. Tidus smiled back at her and sat down on the bed.  
  
"You're right, it's very cute," he said.  
  
Rikku jumped on the bed beside him. "Mmm hmm, it sure is." Stretching out on the bed, she put her head in his lap. "You know, Tidus, I've been thinking…" she paused, and lowered her eyes. "Well, we probably won't have a lot of time alone for a long time now…" she paused again. Letting out a big sigh, she continued. "Well, I just thought, maybe, well, you know…" she trailed off.  
  
Getting the drift, Tidus pulled her up into his arms and kissed her hair lightly. "Are you sure you want to, Rikku?" he asked gently.  
  
Nodding hard, she lifted her eyes to his. "Yah. I've been thinking about it hard, and, well…yah, I'm ready."  
  
Tidus drew her close and kissed her. "If you're sure…" he felt her nodding. "I love you, Rikku," he whispered into her hair. She looked at him innocently, her eyes shimmering. "I love you too, Tidus." She smiled. The lights dimmed and night closed in… 


	5. On The Road Again

Early the next morning…  
  
Tidus and Rikku sat in front of a warm fire in the comfy, oversized easychair. Rikku had her head on Tidus' shoulder, and was sitting in his lap sideways. They were both sipping gingerly at the hot cocoa Lulu had brought them. She'd left right after she delivered it, giving them time to wake up. And they were, although slowly.  
  
"Mmm, the fire feels good," Rikku sighed. Tidus took her hand.  
  
"Not as good as being with you." Rikku smiled at his comment and nestled closer.  
  
"Enjoying your cocoa?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Mmm hmm," Tidus murmured, kissing her forehead. They sat in silence for a few moments, and Rikku could feel Tidus sighing softly.  
  
"Rikku…" he started, his tone serious. "I…well, I was thinking…" he paused, and his heart thumped loudly. "When we get back, I'd love it if you'd mar-" In that moment, Wakka came bursting in.  
  
"Time to get busy, ya? Lulu's waiting for you in the yard, Rikku." He paused and looked at the two. "Oh, oops," he said, scratching his head. "Was I interrupting something?"  
  
Biting her lip, Rikku stood up. Throwing a meaningful glance at Tidus, she said, "N, no. That's okay Wakka. Guess I'd better get out to Lulu." It was just like Wakka to walk in at just the wrong moment. Glancing once more at Tidus, she crossed the small distance of the 'house' and went outside. Lulu was standing nearby.  
  
"Rikku, here," she called. Rikku obediently walked over to her. Lulu surprised her by putting her hand under her chin, and looking deeply into her eyes. "Hmm," Lulu said, nodding. She watched her eyes for a moment more before letting her hand drop. Smiling softly, she said, "You will require your full concentration for this. I shall give you a moment to gather your thoughts."  
  
Rikku nodded, and forced all of her thoughts aside. There'd be time to think about that later. "I'm ready," she said, looking up at Lulu.  
  
Lulu nodded. Rikku waited for her to say something. But she just stood there. And did nothing. Rikku blinked. Lulu stood. All of a sudden, with no warning, Lulu reached forward and pushed Rikku.  
  
"Hey! What'd ya do that for?" Rikku exclaimed.  
  
Lulu stepped back and looked at her. "I know that you are extremely agile, Rikku. To cast Black Magic, you must be constantly aware. Never assume that a docile enemy will not strike. You must be ready."  
  
Rikku nodded. "I'll be ready, Lulu."  
  
"Very well. Then we may begin. To start, you must focus all of your thoughts on the spell…"  
  
A few hours later, Rikku and Lulu joined Tidus and Wakka in the house. They were on the floor, playing with Chappu and Verda. It was quite a sight. Rikku giggled and knelt on the floor with them.  
  
"Heya, guys. Whatcha playin'?" Tidus and Wakka looked up, surprised. Chappu walked over.  
  
"No girls!" he exclaimed.  
  
"But Verda's a girl," Rikku pointed out.  
  
Chappu looked confused and his nose scrunched up, deep in thought. "Yah, I guess," he said, walking back to his toys.  
  
Rikku shrugged and stoop up. "How'd it go?" Tidus asked, standing up too.  
  
Rikku grinned secretively and glanced at Lulu. "Pretty good," she said.  
  
"That's good," Tidus said, looking slightly confused.  
  
Dusting his hands, Wakka stood up as well. "Well, I guess we should be getting you some food so you can be on your way. Not that we want you to go. We don't. But you know." Wakka stopped talking, looking tongue- tied and embarrassed.  
  
Smiling, Rikku patted his back. "It's ok, Wakka. We know what you mean."  
  
Wakka smiled appreciatively and gestured towards the kitchen. "Well, less-go then!" He walked toward the kitchen, with Chappu following closely. Lulu picked up Verda and went too. Tidus and Rikku trailed along behind them.  
  
As soon as they got to the kitchen, they began putting food into a backpack for Tidus and Rikku. Rikku took the bad from Lulu when they were done.  
  
"Thanks," she said. "Don't worry about us, ok? Everything's gonna be fine. We're going to take a boat to Kilika, and meet with Kimarhi, Auron, and Yuna. We've got all of our supplies and weapons for the trip. We couldn't have done it without you." She smiled. "We'll come back here for a long visit after, ok? And you guys can come back to Zanarkand with us too. It'll be fun, you know?" Rikku leaned forward, hugging and kissing both of their cheeks. She smiled at Verda and waved to Chappu. Tidus said his goodbyes, and they were on their way. 


End file.
